prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Lloyd, Jr.
|birth_place = Cape Town, South Africa |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Florida, |billed = Cape Town, Africa |trainer = Paul Lloyd, Sr. [[Steve Debbes] Alex Shane Mark Sloan |debut = 1997 |retired = }} Paul Lloyd, Jr. (March 3, 1981) is a second-generation South African professional wrestler. He is currently signed with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) at its Florida Championship Wrestling training territory, performing under the name Justin Angel He is a former FCW Heavyweight Champion. Career Early Years Paul Lloyd, Jr. made his professional wrestling debut at the age of 16 and was originally trained by his father Paul Lloyd, Sr., a legendary promoter and wrestler in South Africa who also went by the ring name "The Pink Panther". His grandfather was a professional boxer and amateur wrestler. Paul Lloyd, Jr. grew up watching his father wrestle and in the early part of his training he used to practice in the backyard of his home, which had two rings positioned. Paul went by the ring name PJ Black. He formed a regular tag team with Ray Leppan (who went by the name Presley Jackson, now known as Dameon Duke) called Pure Juice. During Paul Lloyd Jr.'s final year in high school his father passed away and a year after he moved to the United Kingdom for five years. Frontier Wrestling Alliance and United Kingdom (2000-2005) Paul Lloyd, Jr. spent five years in the United Kingdom, where he trained with the FWA Academy as well as acquiring diplomas in Graphic Web Design, Personal Training, Sports Nutrition and Body Massage. He was trained by Alex Shane and Mark Sloan. In 2003 he made his FWA debut. He also made an appearance in International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom (IPW: UK). World Wrestling Professionals (2006-2008) In 2006 he returned to South Africa and wrestled primarily for World Wrestling Professionals, which was on national television at the time. His most notable feuds during his tenure in WWP were against Tornado, Dameon Duke, Mikey Whiplash and Joe E Legend. In 2007 he became the first-ever WWP Cruiserweight World Champion. World Wrestling Entertainment (2009-present) He signed a three-year developmental deal with World Wrestling Entertainment in 2008, becoming the first South African person in history to sign a WWE contract. He debuted in WWE's development territory Florida Championship Wrestling in early 2009 , initially competing under his real name. He now wrestles as Justin Angel. On the July 23, 2009 FCW TV Tapings Justin Angel and Kris Logan defeated Trent Beretta and Caylon Croft to become the 11th FCW Florida Tag Team Champions, but lost it on the same night to The Rotundos. Angel won the FCW Heavyweight Championship from Heath Slater in a "best two out of three falls" match at the September 24, 2009 TV taping. He lost the FCW Championship to Alex Riley in a match involving Riley,Gabriel and Wade Barrett In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Fall from Grace'' / Heaven Sealed (450° Splash) *'Signature Moves' **Corkscrew Plancha **Diving Hurricanrana **Elevated DDT **High-Angle Senton Bomb **Hurricanrana **Reverse DDT **Sitout Powerbomb **Springboard crossbody **Springboard Moonsault **STO **Suicide Dive **Tit-a-whirl DDT *'Managers' **Laralicious (Lara Jepps) **Matt Hardy *'Nicknames' **"The Poster Boy" *'Entrance themes' **What Love Is - Candice Michelle old theme *'Tag Teams and Stables' :*With Kris Logan :*''Pure Juice'' (with Dameon Duke also known as Ray Leppan in FCW) :*Nexus Championships and accomplishments *'Florida Championship Wrestling' :*FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Kris Logan *'International Wrestling Federation: South Africa' :*IWF Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'SAWING' :*SAWING Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Professionals' :*WWP Cruiserweight World Championship (1 time) External links *Official PJ Black Website Category:African wrestlers Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:NXT alumni